Crash and Burn
by Katyana Anne
Summary: Based on an Rpg me and a friend did. The ronins and a few Xmen recover after a major battle. Two of them manage to get closer because of it.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Jubes, Domino and Gambit belong to Marvel, Shin, and the rest of the Ronins to whoever made Rw/YST, Mercer to heather. Song belongs to Savage Garden. Frost is mine. Whoever else you don't recognize either to Heather or me. Hmm I think that's it.  
  
I'm basing this off of a Roll Play that me and a friend did a while ago. Characters will probably be Kinda out of character.  
  
Jubilee leaned against the wall in the hallway. Domino, and the others were in the living room discussing what to do now that Mercer was dead. Shuddering slightly she hid her face in her arms, and let a few tears fall onto the floor. Letting her jet-black hair fall over her arms and hide her face Jubilee sighed and tried to block them out.  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
and the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Shin pushed a lock of his light brown hair out of his face, and gazed around the room. Gambit was passed out upstairs, along with Jirou. Tenku was sitting with Domino laughing quietly as Pulse and Jasper argued over something. Heather lay sound asleep on the couch. Ryo and Dais were dead killed by Mercer, and Seiji and Naaza killed by Frost. Shuu, and Anubisu were also gone. Kayura had been taken by Jubilee's own hand while she was under their control. Jubilee. Shin sighed and then narrowed his eyes slightly. Where was Jubilee?  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
Shin stood up and stretched wincing slightly as his back cracked. Mumbling some excuse about checking on the others he walked into the hallway. Blinking he stopped and stood still.  
  
Well that was rather easy. He thought looking at her. Sniffling slightly she looked up, and glared at him. Pushing herself to her feet, Jubilee turned and walked towards the stairs. Frowning Shin followed her.  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
  
Growling she turned around, and lost her balance as Shin walked into her. Gasping she latched onto his arms as she fell backwards. Twisting his arms around Shin grabbed her arms and pulled her forward so she fell against him instead of onto the stairs. Squeezing her eyes closed Jubilee whimpered slightly before pulling away from him slowly and sitting on the steps.  
  
"What do you want?" Jubilee asked him. "We need to talk." Shin said crouching down in front of her.  
  
"About what?" "Quite a few things. Come on." He replied straightening back up and taking her hand. Jerking her hand away from him Jubilee growled lowly. Raising an eyebrow he pointed up the steps and waited for her to move. " Go."  
  
Making a face at him she stood up and trudged up stairs. Shaking his head Shin followed her, grabbed her arm in a tight grip and took her to an empty room. Slamming the door behind them he pushed her towards the bed.  
  
"Sit." "Woof woof." She snarled crossing her arms and glaring at him still. "What do you want?" " I already told you what I want. And now you're going to listen, and talk to me." Shin told her pulling a chair over in front of the bed and sitting down. "Don't be angry at Remy for killing Mercer, Jubilee. It had to be done."  
  
"That isn't the only reason why I'm mad at him, Shin." Jubilee said softly.  
  
"Then tell me. What is it that you're angry with him about?" he asked quietly reaching out a hand and tilting her head to look him in the eyes. "Talk to me Jubilee. I know you need to talk about this. I need to understand you to help you with this."  
  
"Remy is. Was my husband. He left not long after we got married. Now after I fall in love with someone else he comes back and kills them. Granted he would have killed all of you but right now that isn't the point." She muttered pulling her knees up and looking away from him.  
  
"Bitter love. That I can understand. But look at it this way. Mercer would have killed you had he not been angry, or interrupted by Remy, right? Would you have killed him with what he had done to you?"  
  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Jubilee paused for a moment before replying. Thinking back to what had just happened. Herself leaping at and attacking Mercer before even thinking about everything else that was happening. The two of them fighting before he rolled on top of her. "Guess that's what I get for falling in love with you ain't it?" "Possibly Kitten." Mercer replying and then slamming into the wall after he threw her. "Suddenly so afraid are you Kitten?" "I'm just not stupid enough to trust you with that sword." That smirk of his and his face so close. "Tsk tsk tsk. I don't think so little one." His sword pressing against her neck, eyes sliding shut and holding her breath. Hearing Remy's voice then the coolness of the ogre armor in her hand. Her armored fists smashing into Mercer's back and watching him fall to his knees, then, the Rekka swords piercing him. Kneeling next to him as he howled in pain and turned to ash before her eyes. "I didn't want this."  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
"I don't think so." Jubilee told Shin shaking her head. " I don't think he was going to kill me, not at first. He wanted to scare me. If he wanted to kill me he would have done it at first while I was still disoriented instead of.."  
  
"Instead of what?" Shin leaned forward and ran a hand through her hair getting her to look at him. Jubilee bit her lip and stared into his sea- green eyes. Sighing she leaning her chin on her knees.  
  
"If someone grabbed you and had you pinned to the ground, then rolled on top of you and just laid there instead of killing you like you thought they would. What would run through your mind?"  
  
"Quite a few thing one would not want to admit. But I can tell you if you want."  
  
"Go ahead tell me. I'm all ears." She gave a bitter chuckle and rubbed her temple lightly.  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
if you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
you're not alone  
  
"First thing is the fear, then that turns into pain and anger, humiliation, ecstasy, blazing hatred and utter wanting. Everything blurs so... so fast sometimes it's hard to separate what you're feeling and thinking." Shin whispered closing his eyes halfway. Jubilee shuddered and nodded.  
  
"And that's exactly how it was with him. Everything blurring and mixing so fast it was like a whirlwind. We usually ended up with the wanting and what came with it though." She gave him a wry grin.  
  
"Yes we do Jubilee. But not everything is lost, that feeling will never go away. It will always stay with you."  
  
"That's not good enough. I NEED him Shin." She stated clenching her hands tight.  
  
"You don't think you can live without him? Heather's been living without Touma for seven years. And the initiate that bit me gave me that needy feeling as well. Your not alone, Jubilee. Your never alone with those feelings." Shin told her.  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
and a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
you're caught in a one way street  
  
with the monsters in your head  
  
when hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
you feel like you can't face the day  
  
"I was just so damn happy. It wasn't even the spell they did for those first days. He just held me. Gods I want that back.." She murmured her voice cracking slightly. Shin moved over onto the bed and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
" I don't think you can get that back with him." Shin murmured against her. "I miss Ryo as much as you miss Mercer. If I could I'd bring them back."  
  
"I'm so sorry. If I'd known he was going to kill them.." Jubilee mumbled crying into his chest. Shin tightened his grip slightly and let her cry.  
  
"I know Jubilee. I know." A while later Jubilee started to pull away from him then sighed and stayed where she was.  
  
"Is that why you didn't say anything when I left with him. Because you knew?" She asked looking up at Shin. "Yes. I know how hard it can get."  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
and when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
you'll breath again  
  
Jubilee hugged him lightly then pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she turned and gave Shin a shaky grin.  
  
"We should go check on everyone. I wonder what Mercer did with my ring." She mumbled to herself absently rubbing her finger.  
  
"I don't think any of us will know the answer to that one Jubilee." Shin said running a hand through his hair and yawning. Jubilee chuckled and then yawned herself. "Looks like you're as tired as I am."  
  
"It's been a long day." Jubilee said with a sheepish grin. Shin nodded and relaxed back on the bed leaving his legs hanging over the edge.  
  
"That it has. I'm going to check on everyone real quick. Get some sleep." Shin told her pushing her back lightly. Jubilee fell back on her arms and gave him a weird look.  
  
"You say that like your coming back in here to sleep."  
  
" I'm going to come back here yes, but I won't sleep in here if you don't want me to." Shin said after a long pause.  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
and the world has turned its back on you  
  
give me a moment please  
  
to tame your wild wild heart  
  
Jubilee stared at him for a moment. Jirou and Remy were in one room each dead to the world for right now. Tenku and Jasper would most likely share rooms with Remy and Jirou respectively. Pulse and Heather would room as normal. That left two rooms and the couch. Considering everything that has happened Domino would most likely crash with Pulse and Heather so they weren't alone. Which would leave the two of them by themselves unprotected unless they shared. Shaking her head lightly she gave Shin a small smile.  
  
"I don't mind. While you check on everyone I'm getting a change of clothes from my room." She told him standing up and moving past him to the door. "Um, who is in my room?"  
  
"Uh.." Shin blinked momentarily surprised then looked at her. " I think Jirou right now. I'm not really sure."  
  
"Alright. Meet back here in ten minutes?" She asked tentatively. Shin nodded and grinned.  
  
"Ten minutes enough time for you to change?" He teased lightly. Chuckling as Jubilee crinkled her nose and paffed him lightly Shin reached around her and grabbed the doorknob. While turning it and pushing the door open he put his other hand on her shoulder. "Your not alone anymore Jubilee."  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
"I know, Shin. I know." She whispered before moving away and heading to her room. Shin smiled softly to himself then moved downstairs to see if anyone else was still awake before checking on the others.  
  
"Is she going to be alright Uncle Shin?" Tenku asked when he saw him in the doorway.  
  
"She'll be fine, Tu." Shin grinned looking at Tenku with his arm around Domino. "Don't stay up to much longer guys. We all need our sleep."  
  
"Yes, Dad." Domino teased rolling her eyes. Shin shook his head then moved back up to look in on Remy. Smiling when he saw him sound asleep he moved on and found the others in the same situation. Closing Pulse's door behind him he went back to the room he and Jubilee had decided to stay in. Cracking the door open he peered in before pushing it the rest of the way. Jubilee had managed to grab a change of clothes and get her shoes and socks off before passing out on top of the covers. Sighing he moved her into a sitting position and quickly changed her shirt, then lifted her up and placed her under the blankets slipping in next to her.  
  
Mumbling under her breath she turned towards him and curled up against his side. Blushing slightly he pulled off his own shirt then lay down. Shin turned even redder as she purred slightly and nuzzled his side. Pulling the blankets on top of them he turned slightly and looked at her. Tracks from her tears earlier stained her face and glimmered in her lashes.  
  
"Your not alone." A voice whispered softly running an invisible hand through his hair. "My Koi. You'll take care of each other. You won't be alone."  
  
"Ryo.." He said sadly a tear tracing its way down his face. He turned and buried his face in Jubilee's hair crying quietly while one of her arms wrapped around his waist. And that was how the spirits watched them. Curled up and taking comfort from each other in their mourning.  
  
"I still hate you." The black haired man told the one next to him his tiger blue eyes blazing. The blond chuckled and turned his own blue eyes away from them for a few seconds.  
  
"We're already dead. Get over it." Mercer told Ryo snidely. Rajura, Naaza, Anubisu, and Kayura looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Shuu and Seiji watched Mercer with raised eyebrows as he crossed his arms and sighed watching Jubilee. Ryo growled and moved over to the others then turned when he realized Mercer hadn't moved with him.  
  
"My Kitten." he mumbled brushing his lips against Jubilee's cheek. The Warlords smiled slightly and walked into the distance Seiji slowly following after them. Shuu threw an arm over Ryo's shoulder and watched the other three. Mercer frowned and ran a hand through her hair. " My beautiful, sweet Kitten."  
  
Shuu tugged lightly at Ryo's arm keeping a wary eye on Mercer.  
  
"Come on man, I'm starved. They must have good food here somewhere. Let's go." "Shuu I swear you're a bottomless pit." Ryo told him laughing. They turned and followed the Warlords and Seiji, Sh'ten waiting for all of them in the distance. The last followed behind slowly, glancing back to see the two on the bead with small smiles on their faces and gripping each other tightly.  
  
"Hey man you coming or what?" Shuu shouted back at him. He looked up at him in surprise. " Hey they wouldn't let you in here less they had a good reason. Now lets go get some food."  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
you're not alone 


End file.
